Sometimes Dreams Come True
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Episode: Restless Angel appears in Buffy's dream and wants to get back together. Buffy has a talk with Joyce and the annoying Parker and Riley. All three behind the wall.


Sometimes Dreams Come True

  
Episode: Restless  
Disclaimer: Hmm.. Nope I don't own BtVS or the characters. I am not Joss. If I was Angel would have never left Sunnydale and Buffy & Angel would be together always.   


  
------------  


Buffy was walking around the college halls in a pretty floral dress. "Has anyone seen my friends? Hello? Willow.. Xander?"  
Suddenly Angel walked up to her, a patch of sunlight shining on his back. "Angel... Let's get you out of the sun."  
"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. See? No smoke."  
"You're human..." Buffy touched his cold cheek.  
"I wish I were. This is just a dream, but some day I might be."  
"Why are you hear?" She asked, while continuing to rub his cheek with the back of her hand.  
"You. I came to see you. I'm sorry about leaving you. It was such a stupid mistake. I love you and I want my life with you. I lied that night! I need you and I know you need me. So, please Buffy. Can we get back together?"  
Her eyes got watery. "You won't break my heart again?"  
"No. I promise. Me and you forever. That's the whole point. I want to be with you forever."  
"Yes. Let's get back together!" She kissed him furiously on the lips. Her fingers ran through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling up against him. He felt his erection increase the pressure within the leather pants. They pulled back from each other and laughed. "It's good to see you, too bad this is all a dream." Buffy looked down at his leather pants. She thought, *_Really too bad_.*   
"Maybe it's not a dream." He rubbed her back.  
"It is. Trust me. I've seen some really strange stuff here." She replied.   
"If it is, Maybe when we wake up this will really happen. You never know." Angel smiled down at her and kissed again.  
She whispered, "I hope you're right."  
They enveloped themselves in each others embrace and continued kissing with growing passion. Angel pushed her up against the wall and started pulling the dress up legs. They were suddenly interrupted by voices coming from behind the wall. They were calling Buffy and Angel's name. They walk up to the wall and notice Joyce, Parker and Riley's faces.   
"What a surprise. Angel getting in the way of our relationship again." Riley hissed and glared at Angel who equally glared back. "As long as you are dating me, Buffy you are not to talk to that beast."  
Buffy slapped him. "He isn't a beast and you are not the boss of me! We're over. I won't date losers."  
"Damn it! You're being unfair. You're dumping me for him and I can't even kick him. Please Buffy we can make it work."  
In spite of Riley she kissed Angel again and grabbed his butt, surprising him. He grunted loudly for Riley to here. In return he grabbed hold of Buffy's butt.   
Buffy turned to look at the wall again when Parker said, "How about giving it another go in the sheets."  
Buffy slaps Parker very hard and then Angel punched him in the nose.  
Joyce mumbled, "I never would have told Angel to leave if you were just going to jump the bones of the next guy you meet."   
Buffy gasps. "You told Angel to leave me?! And I didn't just jump the bones like a... a..."  
"Whore?" Parker pitched in, smirking and receiving another punch in the nose from Angel. "Ah! Stop that."  
Buffy continued, "Point is... I thought it would be something nice. A relationship. A damn normal relationship. Instead I get some freak womanizer and then blond haired dork who thinks he owns me and was pumped up with drugs to make him stronger.."  
"Hey... I was drugged by the Initiative without knowing it." Riley defended himself.  
"Oh who cares, you're still a loser who thinks killing vampires and collecting demon parts is a game. And mom..." She laughed. "You always thought you knew what's best for me. 'Hey you know Buffy you can give up being the slayer with just the snap of a finger. It's that easy.' Yeah right. Then you have the nerve to tell Angel, the love of my life to chop my heart in pieces! Isn't that sweet? And Angel... How could you listen to her. You know she's wrong. I think it's pretty obvious I will never have a normal life. I'm the slayer.. I don't live in a normal world."  
"I'm so sorry Buffy." He kissed her forehead. "I love you and we're back together now. That's all that matters."  
Joyce suddenly started giggling. "Mom, why are you laughing? This isn't funny."  
"I'm sorry honey." She continued giggling, "A mouse is playing with my knees."  
A bald guy appears with a slice of cheese on his head and dangles a piece. "The cheese will protect you." He puts the cheddar cheese on Angel's head.  
Angel flung it off. Buffy sighed and said to him, "Let's get out of here right..."  
"Now." Angel finished for her.  
Riley spoke up again, "Buffy. I love you. Please, Buffy can't you just screw the monster? Help me out of here and we can be together again."  
She smiled, "Oh, I believe screwing is in order, just not in the way you had in mind."  
Angel grinned and kissed her neck, causing Buffy to close her eyes and softly moaned. "Riley, you can help yourself. Go screw Parker... I have a feeling it doesn't matter what gender he uses for sex. Just as long as he gets some. See you later mother."  
With that Buffy was scooped into Angel's arms and carried back to the dorm. Then suddenly he disappeared and she was in the living room. "Angel?"  
The first slayer appeared before her and knocked her to the ground. She started stabbing Buffy which had no effect whatsoever. "Are you quite finished?"   
Buffy stands up while the other slayer stares at her with confusion written on her face. "I'm going to ignore you ok? And you are going to go away. Got that?"  
She sat on the couch. "You're really gonna have to get over that whole primal power thing. You're not the source of me." She grimaced at the first slayer's hair. "Also... in terms of hair care, you really wanna say, what kind of impression am I making in the workplace... 'Cause..." Buffy opened her eyes and suddenly sat up to see her friends also waking up.  
  
"Keep your slayer pals outta my dreams." Xander said. He smiled and went into the kitchen to help Joyce.  
After the gang finished talking about their strange dreams there was a knock on the door. Buffy ran to the door and opened it, smiling at who was at the door. The man leaned in and hugged Buffy. "Angel!"  
"Buffy..."  
"I'm so glad to see you. Are you hear to ask me to get back together with you?" She smiled.  
"How'd you know. Of course, love. I told you it might just happen in real life."  
Buffy lead him to the dining room where her friends sat. Buffy explained how in her dream Angel was there and everything. Willow asked, "So you were like... really there?" She scrunched her face. "I thought it was only us because we were involved in the spell."  
"Who knows. It doesn't matter. He's here and I'm happy." Buffy answered.  
Angel kissed her temple.   
Xander and Joyce walked back into the room carrying mugs of hot chocolate. She smiled, "Here you go. Hot chocolate for everyone." When she put them down and looked up she was surprised at the new guest. "Angel... You're here.... Hi."  
"Nice to see you Joyce."  
"Mom, Angel and I are going to cuddle and then you and I are are going to have a nice friendly chat."   
Willow looked down smiling and took a sip of the chocolate goodness. Softly she said, "Guess ya got what you wanted, finally."

Buffy grinned and looked at Angel, "Sometimes dreams can come true."  
  
The End!


End file.
